


All for Nothing

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Madam Gorski does her best to help the girls in her care. Teaches them how to survive. It isn't enough to save them in the end.





	

She was the one who was there for them when they were at their lowest. She raised them back up from the black pit their lives had become, taught them to survive. She was under no delusions about the toughness of their life; she herself had once been in their shoes. Now she did her best to make things better for them than it had been for her.

She has failed.

 

Blue never cared for her the way she hoped. Despite all she did to accommodate him. This is his real face. A common thug, not the suave mask of the business man and entertainer he present to the world. She falls to her knees with a sob when Blue shoots Amber in the head. She hears the body hit the floor but tears blur out her vision. Adrenaline and fear battle in her body and she can’t stop shaking as Blondie also falls victim to Blue’s anger.

She was supposed to teach them, to help them learn to survive. To live in this world that is so cruel to girls like them. A world that chews them and spits them out.

Even she cannot escape it.

She has failed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my saved filed, decided to post it. I ended up liking this movie more than expected. Beneath all the glitz and glamour and faux sexy girl power, it dealt with some interesting and dark themes.


End file.
